When the World Fell
by Haymitch-The-Hobo
Summary: For his whole life, Iggy has yearned for the ability to see. So, when a mysterious dream and a Voice in his head tells him that he can get everything he's ever wanted, he accepts. But as the apocalypse moves ever closer and Iggy obtains powers that he never dreamed of, he realizes that, sometimes, you should be careful what you wish for. Rated T for future romance/mild language.
1. Prologue: Ashes, Ashes

**Hello, fanfic community! This is my first fanfic that I've posted here, so I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I honestly don't know why we need these, since this whole website is dedicated to fanfiction. But, nevertheless, Maximum Ride and its characters all belong to James Patterson. Now, without further adeiu, here is When the World Fell!**

* * *

_Everything's gone, _was all that ran through Max's mind as she surveyed her surroundings. Fang and Dylan stood behind her, taking in the destruction of a place that once was the beautiful planet Earth. Now it was destroyed, the apocalypse leaving almost nothing besides ash and rubble in its wake.

They stood on a cliff high above any nearby land. Behind them lay a once lush forest that had been reduced to a pile of ashes. Far below, the ocean crashed against the rocks, slamming against them as if it was trying to recreate the apocalypse that happened only the day before.

"What are we going to do?" asked Dylan. He stepped forward and looked up at the sky, which was a sheet of gray. Fang, as usual, said nothing. He just looked at Max.

Max turned to face the both of them and spoke, "First thing's first, we find the rest of the Flock. Search the tunnels and see who you can find." Fang nodded, then leaped off of the cliff, soaring towards the tunnels below.

Dylan looked at Max, concern in his blue eyes. "What if we can't find them?"

Max's gaze hardened. "We _will _find them. We have to. Now go." Dylan did as Max said, but not without glancing back at her.

Max paced on the cliff, then dove off herself. She flew between boulders and skeletons of trees, towards the entrance of the tunnels. After a short venture into the tunnels, she came across a small girl curled up against the wall of the tunnel.

"Angel?" Max said quietly. "Is that you?"

The girl's head popped up, her limp blond curls flying in all directions. "Max!" She bear-hugged Max, white wings protruding from her jacket. "Where are the others? Are you okay? Are they?"

A smile threatened to overtake Max's face. The small girl hugging her at that moment reminded her of the polite six-year-old that Angel was before this whole mess started. "Fang and Dylan are looking for everyone else. And I'm fine."

Angel hugged Max harder. "I thought you were dead."

"It's okay. I'm not."

Angel let go of Max, then a worried look engulfed her face. "I had a vision of the world ending and my Voice said that one of the Flock would die."

Max winced, then shrugged the premonition off. "Voices aren't always reliable."

"But mine was right about everything else it said."

Max shook her head, partially to clear it of pessimistic thoughts. "Stop talking like that. Watch, everyone'll be alright." She then started walking down the length of the tunnel, Angel in tow.

Light bombarded them as they exited the tunnel. The clouds were clearing and the sun was returning. _A good sign, _Max thought as a smile pulled at her lips. Despite Max's newfound happiness, Angel's brow deepened.

"Max." Max whirled to see Fang standing behind her with Nudge and Gazzy. Gazzy's face lit up as he saw his sister, and Nudge smiled to see the both of them alive.

"Dr. Martinez and Ella are in a cave about half a mile from here," Fang reported. "I suggest we camp there." Max nodded in agreement.

After a short flight, they arrived at the cave and were instantly greeted by Ella, who hugged Max. "I'm so glad you guys are okay!" she exclaimed. Then she frowned. "Where's Iggy?"

"We were hoping he was here," Max said.

"No, we haven't seen him." Dr. Valencia Martinez came out from the corner of the cave. "Fang is the first person we've seen since the apocalypse."

"Maybe he's just wandering around, trying to find us," Ella suggested. There was a small spark of sadness and fear in her eyes, for she cared about Iggy.

"I have a feeling that that's not it." Everyone turned to see Dylan standing in the mouth of the cave, his expression stern. "There's something you guys need to see." He then turned and exited the cave, the flock, Ella, and Dr. Martinez following him.

They traveled past a barren stretch of dirt and ash, then up a hill dotted with piles of cinders that were once buildings until they reached the top.

They were now on a cliff, surrounded on three sides by charred forest. The fourth side was open air, showing an expanse of the ocean's waves. Here, the sky was clear and blue, as if it was the most joyful day in time. It was anything but.

Burned into the cliff face was a large, circular scorch mark. In the center of the mark, there were two unburned spots in the shape of sneakers. Lying on the scorch mark was a small pile of ash.

Dylan walked over to the ash pile and plucked something from the top, holding it for everyone to see. Gazzy and Nudge gasped, tears welled up in Ella's eyes, and even Fang had a look of sadness on his face.

This was because the object that Dylan pulled from the ash pile was Iggy's necklace. It was a small, silver locket in the shape of a heart. Iggy had recently found it and taken a liking to it, wearing it quite often. Bits of ash clung to the locket, yet it seemed unharmed.

"I told you that one of the Flock was dead," Angel spoke, her tone cold and somber. "Iggy is dead." The group of them paused and observed a moment of silence for their dear, departed friend.

Little did they know, Iggy was the reason that the world ended.

* * *

**The next chapter will be coming soon, so look out for it!**

**~Haymitch-the-Hobo**


	2. Chapter 1: When You Wish Upon a Voice

**Hey, guys! This is the first chapter, and it's a bit lengthy. Sorry about that. **

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put this, so, for several hours, this chapter went without a disclaimer. All characters except for Iggy's voice belong to James Patterson. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

I sighed in relief as we walked in the door of our little home. School was _not_ a fun experience for me. The only fun class was chemistry, but I wasn't allowed near the chemicals because I was blind. Why was it such a hazard to have a blind guy mixing chemicals? Sure, there was that one time I almost blew up the school, but still.

"Iggy!" I heard Gazzy call. "What's for dinner?"

I inwardly groaned. I was so exhausted after school and the last thing I wanted to do was cook. "Can't you get Max to cook?"

I listened as Gazzy walked up to me. "Are you crazy? Max can't cook. Now, I was thinking tacos…" Gazzy then went on about his favorite taco recipe, which just so happens to be the one that gives him the most gas. I already had the recipe memorized, so I just tuned him out.

I walked through the house and to the living room, running my hands across things as I went, just to make sure I wouldn't run into anything. I wasn't quite used to the layout of the house yet. Kicking off my shoes, I plopped onto the couch.

Then I heard the door open as the rest of the Flock entered the house. Nudge was gossiping about some girl in her grade and Max was ranting to Dylan, who was oddly silent, about the trouble of closed spaces with so many people.

"Hey, Max, try being in a crowd when you're _blind,_" I told her.

She yelled back, "You can navigate just as well as someone who can see, so don't complain." I rolled my eyes and decided not to reply. I didn't want to get her all worked up.

"Guys, Iggy's making tacos!" I could tell that Gazzy was jumping around by the loud _thump, thump, thump_ of his feet hitting the floor. His announcement was met by a groan from me and a collective cheer from the rest of the Flock.

I protested, "What if I don't want to-"

"It's unanimous, Ig. You're making tacos." I heard Max stomp her foot as if it was the final word in everything.

So, many tacos and one food fight later, I was able to go to sleep. I eagerly collapsed into my bed, letting myself relax. It may seem like all I ever did was cook and explode stuff, but being Iggy was harder than it looks. So, basically, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

After what seemed like a few minutes, I opened my eyes and smiled. When I was dreaming, I could see. I was currently in a small clearing ringed by trees. The grass was green and the leaves on the trees formed a thick canopy above me. Light shone through, creating dappled patterns on the ground. It was beautiful.

Just as I was about to start exploring the forest, I heard a voice. "Hello, Iggy."

I jumped and whipped around when I heard this voice, but there was nothing behind me. I spun multiple times, but I couldn't see anyone else. "Who's there? Where are you?"

"You can't see me and you will come to know who I am in time," the voice spoke. "I have a proposition for you."

Suspicion bubbled in my mind as I stopped spinning. I crossed my arms and arched an eyebrow. "What kind of proposition?"

"One that could- no, _will_ change your life." The voice had a hint of smugness in its voice as it added, "Provided that you agree, of course."

I asked, "What is this proposition?"

The voice seemed to chuckle as it questioned, "Have you ever wanted something?" I was about to answer, but the voice continued. "Have you ever wanted something so deeply that you think about it almost constantly, that it becomes part of you? Have you ever wanted something so much that it _consumes_ you?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and stayed silent. Seeing that I wouldn't answer, the voice continued, "Yes, of course you have. You've wanted many things, but the thing you want most is your sight."

I froze and my blood ran cold. The voice was right. There were times where all I could think about was the prospect of getting my sight back. The ability to see the sunset, to get the sight-based jokes the Flock made, to be able to go somewhere without worrying that you'll accidentally fall down a set of stairs.

"Every day, you wait for night to fall so you can go to sleep. You love your dreams more than you do your actual life because you can see," the voice said.

"Well, my life isn't exactly paradise. You try living with Max."

"Iggy, how would you like to receive everything you've ever desired? Everything you've ever wanted, everything you've ever craved with a burning passion. I can give you any and everything," the voice bellowed.

"What's the catch?" An offer this good couldn't come without a catch.

"Nothing, really," the voice told me casually. "You'll just have to do a few small favors for me. Besides, the world is going to end soon anyway. Why not have everything before everything falls down?"

"Are you one of the 99 Percenters or something?" I snapped.

"No, I have no connection to the Percenters. In my opinion, they're a useless rally of idiots preaching something that no one is listening to. At least they realize that they only have a short time left on Earth before they die." Resentment laced the voice's words.

"What exactly will I get if I say yes to your proposition?"

The voice laughed. "I'm glad you asked, Iggy. I will now show you exactly what you will obtain. If you say yes, you will receive the ten things that you most desire and more."

Out of nowhere, a mass of light appeared a few yards away from me and I stepped back. The light swirled and formed to make an exact copy of myself. Except one thing was missing. My wings. "A chance to be normal," the voice announced.

Then the light expanded and reformed to make a large building that I instantly recognized. The School. Then the School made of light exploded and left only rocks behind. "You wish for the School to be destroyed."

Suddenly, the light rushed towards me. Before I could move out of the way, it barreled into me and I stumbled back. It felt like someone slammed a hammer into my chest, but I didn't fall. Then I noticed something was different. I was taller. I looked at my arms. They were _very_ muscular. I lifted my shirt and almost gasped. I had a six-pack. Wow, I never thought I'd say that. "You long to be stronger." As soon as the voice said this, my abs were gone. Dang.

I then felt a sharp pain in my head. For a moment, I felt extremely weak, but, just as quickly as the pain came, it went. Everything suddenly seemed so simple. I felt so smart. I knew the names of every plant in this forest, and I felt like I could solve any problem with logic. "You want to be more intelligent." And then my smartness was gone.

I gasped as the light left my body. It felt as if I was vomiting, and everything was being taken out of me. When I looked up, the light had transformed into a mirror. I could see myself clearly in the mirror. My orange hair, my blue eyes, my white-tan wings, my pale skin. The good old White Knight. "You want the Flock to see you for who you really are." That one made me wince a bit. Though, it was true. I was a lot deeper than the Flock thought. I wasn't just that one sarcastic blind guy. I'm like an onion: I have a hard-to-penetrate outer layer, but once you get through it, you see there's much more than meets the eye.

Then the mirror turned to light and split into three figures: Max, Fang, and Dylan. Max had a love-struck expression on her face while Fang and Dylan glared at each other. "You wish for Max to choose between them." Boy, was that true. I understood that she was in "an emotional crisis", but ever since her boy trouble started, Max got soft. She needed to choose and get her stuff together.

Max, Fang, and Dylan then turned white as the light changed form. There were now two familiar faces standing in front of me. "You deeply desire for the Flock to reunite." Yeah, that was true. I missed hanging put with Fang and Angel's death hit me hard.

The light swirled, then I saw six figures standing in front of me. Max, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and myself. "You want a real family." I've never had a real definition of family, considering I'm not related to any of the Flock, and my parents just wanted to make a profit off my wings.

The Flock suddenly grouped into one light mass, which changed into a silhouette of a girl. "You desire companionship." I felt a blush creep up my cheeks as the voice said this.

"And, last, but certainly not least, you desire sight," the voice said. The light once again rushed at me and rammed me. But, after it did, it was as if I was looking at the world through a HD television. Everything was crisp and clear. The voice paused, then asked, "So, what is your decision?"

I almost yelled yes immediately, but I refrained from doing so. There had to be a catch. But, if it was only one small favor… Besides, the world was going to end anyway. For over a year, people have been telling us that the world is going to end. Sure, we're supposed to save it, but what are the chances of stopping an imminent apocalypse? Besides, the world-saving is technically _Max's_ job. So, I answered, "Yes."

I could almost see the voice smile as it told me, "Wonderful! Now, for the favor." The light then exited me and formed into a figure. This time it was a bag full of small blue spheres.

"Iggy, occasionally, you will notice these." Suddenly, a figure burned itself into the grass. It was a blue ring with an arrow going through it. "When you notice one, place one of the blue spheres in the ring."

"How will I notice these rings? I can't see!"

"Step inside the ring," the voice ordered. "And you'll understand how." I did as the voice said and gingerly walked up to the ring and stepped inside. As soon as I did, a blast of energy rushed through me. It felt like I drank five Monsters. I felt like I could do anything. Then the ring disappeared and I once again felt normal.

"So," the voice instructed, "whenever you feel that energy, place one of these blue devices in the ring. When you wake up, these devices will be on your bedside table. Keep the, with you at all times. Am I understood?" I nodded. "Good. Now, Iggy, I bid you good night."

Then it felt like my brain exploded. It hurt with an infinite pain. It felt like everything that I had ever thought was running through my head at once. It was like my brain was being overloaded.

Suddenly, a voice hissed something in my head, but I couldn't make out what. The voice's unintelligible hisses grew louder and louder, until I finally screamed.

Then I awoke and was once again engulfed in darkness.

* * *

**So that's the first chapter! What do you think? Please review, favorite, ect! The next chapter is coming soon!**

**~Haymitch-the-Hobo**


	3. Chapter 2: Bets and Bombs

**Please give a drumroll for the second chapter of When the World Fell!**

**Disclaimer: I remembered it this time, yay! All characters except Iggy's Voice and the random popular kid you'll meet belong to James Patterson.**

* * *

I gripped my bed sheets as if they were the only things keeping me alive. I was drenched in sweat and entwined with my covers. My breathing was ragged and uneven.

"Who screamed?" Max's yell rang throughout the house.

I got out of bed and walked groggily into the hallway, leaning against the wall. "It was me."

As the other Flock members exited their rooms, Max marched up to me and snapped, "Why were you screaming?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but didn't know quite how to. I didn't exactly want to tell Max that I just promised a voice in my dream a favor in return for the ten things I wanted most. For some reason, I thought that she might laugh in my face. I was the one who dreamed it, and I still half-thought that someone drugged my taco.

So, I gave the simplest answer I could. "I had a bad dream." It wasn't really a lie, because the last part was pretty creepy. All those weird voices telling me things. I wondered if that's how Max felt when her Voice talked to her. After a millisecond of self-debate, I decided that her Voice was just frustrating, not creepy. She yelled at it enough.

"Well, next time, try not to wake everyone up." I could hear her walk away, half-stomping her feet.

Dylan scoffed, "She's not happy with you, Iggy."

I retorted, "How did you make that deduction, Sherlock?"

Dylan walked off. As he did, he called, "I'm just saying, she obviously doesn't like you waking everyone up."

Gazzy emerged from his room. "Yeah, dude. Next time, be a little quieter with your nightmares. Some of us" –he gestured to Nudge and winked at me- "need our beauty sleep." I couldn't help but snicker.

Total, who obviously didn't get the joke, entered the hallway. "Yes, Iggy. Be a little quieter next time. Only little kids scream from a nightmare. I haven't done that since I was a puppy." He gave me a little look with his Scottie eyes. "You should be _ashamed._"

* * *

After that, everyone went back to sleep, though it took me a while. I couldn't stop thinking of the voice's promises and how it would give me everything I wanted. Besides, how could it? It _was_ just a voice, right?

So, as we were flying to school, Gazzy nudged me and whispered mischeviously, "Ig, I've got an idea. I bet that I can get into more trouble than you and not get caught."

I thought about it for a second. That did sound fun. What was the worst that could happen? I'd get in trouble, they'd expel me, and Nino Pierpont would pay for me to reenroll. I'd get a lecture from Max, but I could tune her out. I smirked. "You're on, Gaz."

Soon enough, we were at school. Gazzy immediately rushed off somewhere and as girls flocked towards Dylan, Max sulked off with one of her "mess-with-me-and-you're-dead" glares.

The day passed pretty quickly and, soon enough, I found myself in my second-to-last class, chemistry, without causing any trouble. And, to make matters worse, I had already heard rumors about Gazzy pranking numerous teachers.

In chemistry, my lab partner was some Dan, the linebacker of the school football team. He didn't seem to have any intellect, but he was one of the most popular guys in school. He always put his feet on the table and texted while I did all of the work, which, considering my teacher banned me from touching the chemicals, wasn't very fun. Honestly, it sucked. Though, I didn't really dislike him. If I could see and text, I would, instead of working.

So, when our teacher stopped giving a lecture on boron because she had to take care of business, I knew it was my chance. Everyone was either talking, texting, or reading. No one would notice me.

So, as swiftly as I could, I got out of my seat and moved to the back of the room where the chemicals are kept. Because of my abnormally strong sense of smell, it was easy to navigate the most explosive chemicals.

I picked a few chemicals that smelled toxic and clumsily fished a large, cylindrical beaker out of the cabinet. Then I poured one of the chemicals into the beaker, careful not to spill any. Which is pretty hard, when you're blind. Then I picked up the other two chemicals and, as hastily as possible, dumped them into the beaker. Then I ran to my seat.

I instantly heard fizzing from the back of the room. Then crackling and popping. And then my concoction erupted like a volcano.

I heard several girls squeal because of whatever foamy spray my mix created. I heard laughs and gasps of awe from the guys. It was sprayed all over the room. I know that because I several drops of pungent foam hit my face.

Then my teacher came in. "What is going on in here?" she snapped. She instantly looked at me. "Why did you fool with the chemicals?"

I raised my hands innocently. "I didn't. You won't let me."

"Yeah," Dan defended. "He never left his seat." Confused, my teacher began to question students. Dan chuckled. "Dude, I've got to give you props. That was so awesome."

"Thanks," I said.

"How would you like to hang out with me and my buds today after school? We're all going to see this new horror flick. Are those too bloody for you?" Dan asked.

"I can't even see, so I don't notice the blood. Does the movie have any explosions?" I grinned.

Dan laughed. "Of course, dude! I heard that the killer blew up an entire factory building!"

My grin grew. "Epic." After that, we tried to high five, but I ended up slapping Dan in the face. We agreed not to try that again. So, for about a whole class, I was a normal teenager.

Everything went well until the middle of my last class, world history, where I got an idea. The teacher was checking work on the other side of the room and I saw the perfect opportunity for a prank.

You see, I always carried several pocket bombs and a detonator with me, for defense purposes. These bombs weren't large enough to injure anyone unless they exploded at a really close proximity.

So, while the teacher wasn't looking, I decided to place one of my pocket bombs under his desk. No one noticed, except for Dan, who said that he gave me a thumbs up. Then the teacher sat down at his desk.

After that, things got crazy.

As soon as the teacher sat down, I pushed the button on the detonator. I heard a small _boom_ and the sound of my teacher scrabbling away from his desk. Everyone in the room was either freaking out, laughing, or trying not to do either of those things.

I'm not going to describe what went on after that, but let's just say that my teacher blew things way out of proportion. He ended up ranting to the principal, somehow convincing her to end school early because of supposed danger.

After everyone was dismissed, I followed Dan to where he was grouping with his friends to go to the movies. We were all about to leave and go see the horror film when I heard Max's voice behind me. "Iggy, come with me." I tried to ignore her. Big mistake.

"Iggy!" she yelled, attracting the attention of Dan and company. "I need to talk to you, so get over here, or else!"

Dan and his friends laughed. "Dude, who is she, your mom? Are you really going to let a little girl boss you around like that?"

Before I could say that I wasn't going to do as she said, Max took a step towards Dan and company. "Who are you to be calling someone a little girl?"

Dan sneered, "What are you saying?"

Max replied, her voice cold and clipped, "I'm saying you look like more of a little girl than I do."

Then Dan tried to punch her. Let's just say that one teacher intervention and angry Max later, we had almost been expelled from the school. As we were walking to a hill where we could get a good jump for flying, she snarled, "This is your fault."

I gasped, "How is this my fault?"

"If you wouldn't have mixed those chemicals and put a bomb under the teacher's desk, I wouldn't be here lecturing you!" Then she ran ahead towards the cliff.

Suddenly, I felt energy pulsing through me. I felt stronger and smarter. Vivid colors, shapes, and images flashed in my mind.

_Hello, Iggy._ I froze. "Who's there?" I spun around frantically, listening for who it could be. I heard nothing.

The Voice seemed to laugh. _Don't you recognize me?_

"Sorry, but I'm not good with faces," I said.

_I'm the Voice from your dream._

"Why are you in my head?" This is slightly weirder than I thought it would be.

_Right now, you're standing on one of the spots where you're supposed to place the blue devices. Besides, I've decided to drop in on you every once in a while. I'll be back soon. Sayonara._

"Wait, don't go!" But it was too late. The Voice was gone. But I still decided to do as it said. I had brought the blue spheres with me, in case they were needed. When I placed the sphere at my feet, I felt the energy force dim a bit.

But what I didn't notice was that, after I left, the blue sphere expanded and buried itself into the ground while the ring disappeared.

* * *

**And the plot thickens! Please stay tuned for the next installment of When the World Fell! Also, I'd appreciate it if you guys reviewed, favorited, ect.**

**~Haymitch-the-Hobo**


	4. Chapter 3: How To Be A Hero

**Hey, guys! I know it's been forever since I've updated this, and I'm sorry for that. I've been busy lately, and I just haven't gotten the motivation to write. But I decided to finally continue writing this, and I'll update more often!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Maximum Ride, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it. I'd change the ending.**

* * *

I was in my room, listening to music on my iPod when it happened. At first, I thought it was glitching, but then I realized: It was my Voice.

_Hello, Iggy. It's me again. I have a favor to ask you. Dylan has asked Max to go on a date with him in the tree house he built. I want you to watch what happens._

"Why would I do that?" I slightly jumped, still not used to talking to the Voice.

_It might help you with your wishes. Also, a piece of advice: You might want to start talking to me in your head instead of out loud. If you start talking to me out loud, your friends might think you're going crazy. Now, go and observe them._

As I stepped out of bed, rolling my eyes, I thought, _Sorry, but I can't see. Observing is out of the question._

_Just listen to them._ Is it just me, or did the Voice sound a bit impatient? _And take the blue devices._ I opened my drawer and snatched the bag of the blue devices, stuffing them in my pocket.

A few minutes later, I was talking to Dylan in the hallway. He sounded worried as he asked me to act as a waiter for them. So after an embarrassing incident involving me attempting (and failing) to correctly put on a bowtie, Dylan and Max were in the tree house and I was serving them food.

As I perched on the roof of the tree house in a spot where I could hear them well, I was interrupted by a half-welcome visitor.

_I'm back, Iggy._ When I heard the Voice, I almost fell off of the tree house.

I almost snapped at it out loud, but I didn't. _Can't you stop doing that? You're getting really annoying! Warn me before you invade my head!_

I heard a hint of laughter in the Voice as it replied, _Well, I just wanted to make sure that you were listening._

_I can't listen if I'm talking to you._

_Someone has a temper. Anyway, listen right now._

I did as it said, and immediately heard an outburst from Gazzy. "Whoa, they're kissing!" I couldn't tell what Max and Dylan were doing, but they certainly weren't talking.

I then heard gasps and a scream. Then I felt something very hot. My Voice yelled, _Iggy, get out of there, the tree house is on fire._

I scrambled off the roof as fast as I could, hitting multiple tree branches as I half-flew, half-fell out of the tree. When I was on the ground, I located the rest of the Flock and stood next to them.

"I'm sorry, Dylan," Max apologized. "I know how hard you worked on that tree house…"

Dylan sighed. "It's okay. I can always build another one."

After that, the flock went back inside the house. I, on the other hand, went and leaned up against a tree that wasn't on fire. I tilted my head in the direction of the sky and sighed. _Voice, are you there? If this is the kind of thing that happens when you tell me what to do, then I'm not sure I want to listen. _Then something amazing happened.

For a moment- just a moment, but a moment nonetheless –I could see. The stars above me formed wonderful shapes and patterns, tracing yellow figures in the blue-black sky. It was beautiful. And then it was gone.

_Remember what you can obtain, Iggy. Remember all the things you want. _

_Well, how long is it going to take for these wishes to come true? How long am I going to have to wait?_

I could almost see the Voice smirk. _Actually, there's another one of the blue circles near you now._

I gasped, then realized that the Voice was telling the truth. I felt that sort of special energy coming from nearby. I stood up and walked around, following the Voice's directions as it told me where to go.

Then I felt it. The blast of energy that rushed through me, tingling all of my senses and making me feel as if I could do anything. I eagerly reached into my pocket and pulled out one of the blue devices, dropping it at my feet. I stepped out of the circle when I felt something move at my feet. _What was that?_

_Just the device, doing its job. It will conceal itself in the ground until the time is right and the devices are needed._

_What do the devices do, again?_ I started to walk back to the house.

The Voice seemed to chuckle. _All will be revealed in good time, Iggy. All will be revealed in good time. But I am going to say that these spheres are very important. They could very well save the world._

I stopped dead in my tracks. _What did you just say?_

_I said that those devices could save the world. And you are playing an important part by placing the devices in the correct locations._

I smiled. I was saving the world. Max always acted like saving the world was worse than hell, but, secretly, I had always wanted to be a hero. I was never able to because of my blindness. But once I got my sight back, I'd be able to show the rest of the Flock that I wasn't just that blind kid.

As I entered the house, Gazzy came up to me and asked, "What are you smiling about? The tree house just burned down!" I just shook my head as my smile grew.

I was going to be a hero.

* * *

**And that's the third chapter! I'll update soon, so review, favorite, and follow!**

**~Haymitch-the-Hobo**


End file.
